Before Harry Potter lived, a James and Lily story
by Jheopardize
Summary: ‘I think I like you.’ silence ‘No, you don’t’ silence ‘Yes, I do.’ silence ‘No, you don’t! Paralitis!’


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Rowling, we have no creative minds of our own, that is why we borrow hers…

Summary: This is about the seven years of James and Lily in Hogwarts. Well, until Harry is born actually. I suck at summary's but I keep trying…

'I think I like you.' silence 'No, you don't' silence 'Yes, I do.' silence 'No, you don't! Paralitis!'

Before Harry Potter lived, a James and Lilly tale.

1. Meet James and Lilly.  
  
"James, wake up, you don't want to miss the Hogwarts Express, now would you?" whispered James his mothers while she tried to wake her son. But he didn't awake. "Allow me, miss Potter." said the charming voice of Sirius white. He gently pushed James his mother aside and threw a bucket filled with water over poor James his head. Spluttering James shot up and almost instantly yelled "Sirius!" He kicked away the covers en followed Sirius, who was now running down the stairs.  
James Potter a 12 year old boy with jumpy hair, that normally was dry, would start his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But not a this moment, now he was chasing his best friend wanting to get even with him. In the living room James finally got Sirius and for a while they rolled over the ground.  
"Enough, stop it you two." a laughing voice said and James his mother grabbed hold of the two boys. "James, go get dressed and Sirius go sit on the couch and stay there until I say you may come off." she said with a stern voice an then let go of the boys. "Okay mom." James said and went upstairs. "All right miss Sarah." Sirius said with a charming smile and said down on the couch with the face of an angel.  
Sirius, with his white hair and brown eyes was quite a handsome boy. And he wasn't doing bad with the ladies either, he had a smile that made there hearts melt. The only bad thing about him was that he couldn't sit still for one moment. And because of that he didn't sat long on the couch.  
Not long after Sarah Potter disappeared into the kitchen Sirius jumped up and went to James his room. There he started jumping on James his bed asking "Are,...you,.. almost,...finished?" James didn't even look up from what he was doing when he mumbled "Yeah, almost." His belongings where thrown in his trunk very sloppy and Sirius jumped of the bed.  
"Good, lets go!" Sirius said exited. He barely gave James the time to close his trunk and started to drag to downstairs. "Time to go miss Sarah!" Sirius yelled from the hall and an minute later James his mother appeared.  
Let's put the trunks in the car.: she said calmly while the boys where almost jumping with excitement. Together they started to put the trunks in the car. They where huffing and puffing from the heavy trunks, but James couldn't stop thinking about the first time he met Sirius. From the first day they've met, they became best friends, nothing could pull them apart.  
"Just like glue!" many friends said. No one tried to pull them apart, they didn't even try! Cause James and Sirius where strong together, but when they where together, and angry, they where like a volcano. So people usually picked some else to fight.  
"Hey, lazy bum, stop daydreaming!" Sirius patted James shoulder laughing, James smiled en stuck out his tongue. "You just wait until we can practise magic, then you'll be talking different! I'll turn you into a frog!" He made a sound like a frog and playfully pushed Sirius. After that the carried the second and last trunk to the car. The doors of the car opened on itself and the boys stepped in. They started calling James his mother en Sirius even started blowing a horn!  
Not long after that Miss Sarah appeared with a very sour face and stepped in the car. "How do I ever survive with you two, you are unbelievable." she muttered under her breath.   
In the mean while she stepped on the gas pedal. When she accelerated and pushed a button at the dashboard, the car flew up and immediately changed into the colour of the sky. The car was like some sort of chameleon, it could change into any colour it drove or flew by.  
The boys were both hanging out of the window, until James' mother threatened to open the door. They quickly withdrew their heads and stayed put in their place like they should. But soon after that they were sitting by the windows again, but this times with their noses against the windows because they were closed now.  
"Come on boys, you have seen this before", Sarah Potter said, while she handily evaded the church tower which was located at the edge of their village.  
"Yes mom, but everything changes every time" James said, and he got his nose off the window for a moment to look at his mother.  
"Yes Mrs. Sarah, the tower keeps getting worse" Sirius said. He too dragged his nose away from the window and grinned at James' mother.  
"Sirius, you know as well as I do that you weren't looking at that", Sarah said, grinning widely. Her blue eyes were twinkling with pleasure.  
"Yeah, you were just looking out for nice girls" James teased, and Sirius ducked on him.  
"Boys, get back in the car!" Sarah called, and she hit at them with the Daily Prophet, while keeping the car steady with one hand.  
The boys got a few hits from the paper, but they laughed about it. They obediently stayed put now however, while they neared their destination.  
"Where are you supposed to meet the other, on the platform or at the front of the station?" James' mother asked some time later and the boys called out: "At the platform!"  
  
A little bit later the car landed at the station. The boys got out of the car wildly and immediately started to unpack the car.  
"Boys, calm down. I have some time left to go with you", Mrs. Sarah said. After they put everything on their trolley, Sirius was the first to run through the gate. He was followed by James, who disappeared too now. Mrs. Sarah worriedly ran after them.  
"Ah, Remus, you are back in here too!" Mrs. Sarah said.  
"Of course Ma'am, of course I am back again", he said politely. Sirius and James bursted out laughing and rolled on the floor.  
"Boys, I don't want to be embarrassed!" Mrs. Sarah said on a strict tone.  
Hearing that order, the two got up and dusted their robes. The whistle sounded and Mrs. Sarah said goodbye to the trio. "Bye James!! Till next year, and do write sometimes!" she yelled. James nodded, annoyed, and he boarded the Hogwarts Express.  
"Isn't Peter here yet?" Sirius asked hoarsely. Remus shook his head, and they flung their selves into the seats of a compartment.  
"Hi guys!" a squeaky voice said.   
"Oy, Peter, old pal!" Sirius yelled, and Peter sat himself down in a seat.  
"Oh, I hope so much I can join the Quidditch team!" James said.  
Sirius patted him on the shoulder and said: "Don't worry mate, you will make it!"  
James patted him back, and they started to pat each other on the shoulder the whole time. Remus gave Peter a pat on the shoulder too, but he didn't react at all, he only stared ahead with a glassy look in his eyes. Remus gave up on him and went to Sirius and James.  
Some time later, the chubby woman with the trolley came through the corridor.  
"Would you boys like anything from my trolley?" She called. James jolted straight up and walked up to the trolley. He returned with his hands full of Pumpkin Pies, Bertie Botts every flavoured beans, white Frogs and much more sweets. He threw some to Peter, but he still didn't stir.  
"What's the matter with you?" Sirius asked, while he waved his hand in front of Peter's face. Suddenly James laughed.  
"What??" Sirius asked confused. Remus looked confused for a moment too, but then leaned towards Peter and waved his hand in front of Peter's eyes.  
"He is sleeping with his eyes open!" He said surprised, and Sirius' jaw dropped.  
"You have got to be kidding!" He exclaimed. But Remus nodded and right at that time, James nearly chocked from laughing. With a red face he sat himself down again, and took a deep breath. Sirius' face showed a smirk, which the friends knew all too well. He leaned towards Peter and yelled very loud: "BOOM!!"   
Peter jolted upward while shouting: "I wasn't sleeping, I wasn't sleeping!!" The friends were doubled over with laughter, and for quite some time, they teased Peter, who had no other choice than to endure it.


End file.
